We Are Grounders
by MysteryPrincessa
Summary: Bellarke. Follows Bellamy and Clarke through the We Are Grounders part 1 episode. Ending now complete!
1. Missing Princess

"I told you, we are going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning." He heard Raven say.

"And I told you, nobody leaves this camp." He responded.

He wanted to explain why, that they just couldn't risk any more people, that going out there was just a suicide mission. But he couldn't say that, because that wasn't the real reason. He wasn't ready to deal with why he really didn't want to go out there, with the fact that he was scared as hell, not scared to die, but scared that he would find them dead, so he started to walk away. But Raven was not satisfied with the answer he had given her, because she ran after him and said:

"Hey, I was talking to you. We can't just abandon our people. You wanna lead them? Show me you give a damn. "

Ouch, that hurt. He did give a damn. In fact, he cared way too much. How he wished he could just not care. He could pretend all he wanted, but he cared anyway. And right now everything told him to go look for Finn, Clarke and Monty. Because it was not just anyone out there. It was Clarke. The brave princess. He never thought he would care about anyone other than Octavia, but here he was, worrying about that beautiful brave princess. He just couldn't tell anyone that, not yet anyway. So he tried to come up with some remark that would make Raven leave him alone. But just as he was about to answer her, they heard a gunshot. Stupid idiots, he thought.

"Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted at the boy who had fired the gun.

The boy tried to explain and said something about being on watch all day, and falling asleep, but he wasn't really listening to him. He walked towards the boy and pushed him against the tree.

"We've all been on watch, all day. That bullet was one less dead grounder" He wanted to continue but Octavia's voice stopped him.

"Bell, you're scaring people." She said.

There was no need for her to say that. He knew he was. He also knew that it was just the fear talking, but he just couldn't stop himself. He couldn't do this without her. He couldn't do this without Clarke. So he continued.

"They should be scared! The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there, right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do. Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead. "

He paused there, damn it, it had hurt to say that out loud. They couldn't be dead. Clarke couldn't be dead.

"And if you wanna be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp. This camp, is the only thing that is keeping us alive!"

He knew that his fear was starting to show, so he decided to stop his speech there.  
"Get back to work." He said, and then he walked off.

* * *

He was sitting against a tree when Octavia found him. "Hey big brother", she started. " care to tell me what is really going on with you?" she asked.

Damn her, he thought. Why did she have to know him well enough to know that it wasn't just the grounders that scared him. He couldn't just tell her that he missed Clarke, so he decided to tell her a little lie.  
"I'm just scared for the camp, I feel responsible, that's all." He said.

It wasn't a total lie, he really did feel responsible. What if all those kids died? He was their leader, they expected for him to keep them safe. But he had always been able to share that burden with Clarke, and now she was gone. His thoughts were once again interrupted by Octavia.

"I know you are scared and feel responsible, but that's not all, is it? If that was all, you wouldn't have lashed out in front of the entire camp, you wouldn't let yourself. "

Bellamy couldn't come up with a lie anymore, and honestly, he didn't want to, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"But that's where you're wrong, O. I would let myself. Clarke is the one who wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me lose control. I need her, O. I can't run this camp without her. But now she is not here and I don't know what to do. She needs to be here, otherwise this camp is doomed. The only thing I can do now is making sure that we don't lose more people, I have to make sure that the rest of this camp is safe. "

There, he said it. Now she knew. He had actually told Octavia that he needed Clarke. That he, Bellamy Blake, needed Clarke.

"You care about her, don't you?" was her response.

If it weren't for the circumstances he would have laughed at that. Of course he cared about her. That should be obvious after his confession. He really, really did care about the princess. Maybe even more then he should. He wasn't going to tell Octavia the last part though, he would never hear the end of it. So he told her:

"Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this is supposed to be a multi-chapter story and it kind of follows the storyline from We Are Grounders, but with extra thoughts and scenes. Should I continue? Please review! For next chapter I still not sure what I should do, should I keep writing Bellamy's story, or would you like to see Clarke find her way to camp in next chapter? Please let me know!**


	2. Tristan

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I can keep giving you excuses but that won't change the fact that I didn't update, so I won't. For now, just enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

She nearly had escaped, almost had she been free. Why did she have to run into that stupid trap like a dumb animal? Finn was probably already that and now she definitely would be dead soon as well, Clarke thought as she was watching Anya, who was watching her.

Suddenly there was movement not far from her and she saw a man appear from the woods. "You're left flank is vulnerable.", he said to Anya with a judging tone in his voice, and Clarke found herself wondering who the hell this man was that he could say things like that to the leader of the grounders.

Apparently he had quite the reputation, because the grounder guards stood up real fast and they seemed terrified. Anya however, looked pissed and offended as she said: "My archers are in the trees with orders to kill anyone hostile."

Clarke tried really hard not to roll her eyes, even though it wouldn't matter because no one would see it anyone, she still didn't want to risk it. Of course she had archers in the trees, and of course they would kill anyone they did not trust, typical grounders. What a surprise.

But Anya continued: "You're not anyone hostile, are you Tristan?" Ah, so apparently grounder bad ass had a name, Tristan. As he walked towards her she tried really hard not to be scared, but it wasn't working, she was terrified. So when he came closer she tried to move away from her. Suddenly Tristan spoke again. "So this is who is beating you?" Beating you? Anya had told this man that the grounders were losing the war? Now that was interesting.

She was now a bit less terrified, so she dared to speak to him. "Who are you?" she asked him. When he replied with "I'm the man send to slaughter your people." all the fright that had been gone for a minute came back. Anya had had a back-up plan all this time? That back-up plan involved this terrifying big grounder person? How were they ever going to win this?

Apparently Anya did not know yet that Tristan was here for that, because she asked in surprise: "The commander send you?" Okay now who the hell is this commander person?, Clarke thought, grounders were so complicated, but she had to learn as much as she could about them in case she did not die tonight and ever got out of here.

"You're unit is mine now." Tristan said. Clarke couldn't really place the look on Anya's face. It was either disappointment or a defeated look, she wasn't sure. She didn't have much time to think about it, and neither had Anya, because Tristan spoke yet again. "My rangers are hungry, they're at the river. Go feed them!" He nearly shouted that last part. Wow, Clarke thought, seriously who is this man that he can take Anya's place and send people away just to feed his own precious rangers.

The next thing Tristan said however was the thing that really got her attention. "We march at the invaders' camp at first light. We'll make quick work of what you failed to do, starting with this one." Now he was looking at her and he pulled his knife out. No! Not yet, Clarke thought. He was going to kill her, and then he was going to kill the entire camp. He was going to kill everyone she cared about. He would destroy everything they had worked so hard for. She had to warn them. She had to get out of here so she could warn Bellamy. Bellamy! Suddenly she realized that she couldn't without him knowing the truth. This was it, this was her reason to fight. She had to tell Bellamy at least once that she cared about him. He deserved to know that.

So in order to try to safe herself she stumbled backwards, away from Tristan. Apparently she had a guardian angel, because there seemed to be a distraction that was more important than killing her right there in that moment. She heard Anya shout "signal fire!". She had no idea what it meant but she was grateful for it anyway.

"Reapers!" she heard Tristan say. Again, she had no idea what that was, but it seemed to be important because suddenly everyone was in a hurry to let "them", whoever they might be, know that we had seen the fire. Anya wanted to send her strongest men to those people, but Tristan decided that murdering her people was more important. Great.

Anya looked at her one more time, and Clarke knew this was it. She couldn't escape it anymore.

A mask-wearing grounder walked towards her. But before he could kill Clarke Anya stopped him and asked "Is the boy dead?" Apparently it wasn't enough to just kill her, she had to be reminded of Finn first. When the man nodded he confirmed what Clarke had been thinking before, but now that she knew for sure it hurt. Finn was dead. No. He couldn't be. Just because he used her and she didn't trust him anymore did not mean that she didn't care about him anymore all of a sudden. And it certainly did not mean that she was okay with him being dead. Finn didn't deserve to die. Not that she had much time to be sad about it anyway, she would be joining him very soon.

She had to at least try to get away though, she needed to see Bellamy at least one more time before she died. So she stood up and tried to run away from the grounder. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the chains and she was pulled back with an immense force by the grounder. She fell to the ground and hit her head, and she felt herself blacking out. So this is the end, she thought. I'm sorry Bellamy, I am sorry I died. And then there was only darkness.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter. If you'd like me to continue this story and/or have any ideas, please review! (Positive criticism is also welcome!)  
****(I know that there is not that much bellarke in this story yet, but that is because at this point Clarke and Bellamy are seperated. I really do look forward to their reunification though, what about you?)**


	3. The Escape

**Hey everyone! So to make up for not updating for so long, I decided to work a bit harder so I could update the next chapter already, so here it is, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bellamy was trying to figure out how they could fight the grounders, but that dying kid Myles made it hard for him to focus. Myles was obviously in pain, and Bellamy wished he could do something about it, but he couldn't. This was just yet another thing for which he needed Clarke. Clarke would know what to do, Clarke would be able to save him. Without her all they could do was wait until the kid died.

He was thinking about how much he wished Clarke was here, when Jasper walked into the drop ship. He looked up, but when Jasper shook his head and gave him a disappointed look something inside him snapped.

"Don't you think I want to go after them too?" He asked jasper, even though he didn't really expect and answer.

But Jasper replied anyway: "If it was you out there, you think Monty, Clarke and Finn would hide behind these walls?"

Bellamy almost smiled at the thought, no, Clarke would not hide. She was the brave princess after all. But that didn't change the fact that it would be a suicide mission to go out there so he said: "No, they'd go after me, and then they'd be dead too." He paused there. The thought of the high possibility of Clarke being dead was still too much to handle. "I'm doing what I think is right for the group."

It wasn't a lie. He realized that when he had talked to Octavia earlier, he really wanted to keep everyone alive, he felt responsible. But Jasper wasn't convinced. "Funny you didn't think that way when Octavia went missing." Jasper said.

Jasper really didn't get it, did he? Not that he was surprised, he didn't want him to get it. When O went missing the group still had Clarke. He trusted her to protect the camp, that is why he could go after his little sister. But with Clarke being gone there was no one else he trusted enough to keep them safe. But he didn't try to explain it to Jasper. He wasn't ready to let everyone know how much he needed Clarke to be here.

When Jasper walked away he asked: "Where are you going?" Jasper was obviously annoyed, maybe even upset, when he answered: "To get more gunpowder for your minefield, sir." The last part he said with an almost sarcastic tone in his voice. Bellamy felt bad that he disappointed Jasper, so he tried to come up with something to say that would make it better, but there really wasn't anything he could say.

Myles chose that moment to interrupt his thoughts. "Water, please" the kid managed to get out. And Bellamy figured if that was the only thing he could do to make him suffer less he could at least do that, so he replied: "I'll get you some" as he walked out the drop ship.

He was getting some water for Myles when he heard Murphy's voice over the radio. "No it's not, you know what will happen to me if you tell Bellamy." Crap, Bellamy thought. What had Murphy done? So he took his radio and asked: "Tell Bellamy what?".

Murphy obviously was surprised to hear that because he heard him threaten Jasper to give him the radio. It was silent for a while and Bellamy thought Jasper was giving the radio to Murphy until he heard Jasper's voice talking really fast.

"Murphy has a gun, he killed Myles …" it seemed like Jasper wanted to say more but he couldn't, he heard a lot of noise and then it was silent. Okay now he was really worried about what was going on, so he started to make his way towards the drop ship.

"Murphy what the hell are you doing?" he asked. He was almost at the drop ship when suddenly the door of the drop ship was closing. He ran towards it but he was already too late, he couldn't get in there anymore.

"Murphy!" he shouted, "Open the damn door!". But Murphy replied with: "If you try to be the hero, Jasper dies. " Great, now what the hell was he going to do? Damn it Murphy, they really could not use this right now. They needed to be preparing for battle, but now he first needed to figure out how to save Jasper. This day just kept on getting better and better…

* * *

As she woke up Clarke felt the presence of a person right behind her. Wait, why did she wake up? Why wasn't she dead? And what the hell was going on, where was she? She opened her eyes and looked around.

She found out she was sitting on a horse - that would explain why she was bouncing up and down- with her back pressed to the person who was riding it. They were going quite fast and she saw that they were approaching a fire. When they had reached it the person behind her got off the horse, after which he basically dragged her off of it.

Seriously what was going on? Did he bring her here to kill her? But then the man cut the ropes that tied her hands together and she was really confused, was this grounder saving her? Then the grounder turned her around and she saw something she never thought she'd see again. There next to the fire stood Finn.

"Finn?" she whispered with disbelief in her voice. She never thought she'd ever been so happy to see someone. She ran towards him, saying "oh my god" more than once and she hugged him. She never thought she would hug him again after what he did to her but now she didn't care, she was just so happy to see him alive.

But then she started wondering, how was he still alive? So she asked him: "I don't understand, how …, how," she didn't find the words, but she didn't need to. Finn looked at the grounder behind her, who was taking off his mask and suddenly it made a bit more sense. Lincoln.

"Lincoln saved my life," Finn told her, "and he killed one of his own people to do it."

Suddenly she knew who her guardian angel had been. "The signal fire, that was you?" she asked Lincoln. "We needed a distraction." Lincoln answered. Finn said something about that it worked, but Lincoln disagreed. "Not well enough." he said while staring at yet another signal in the distance.

"What does it mean?" Finn asked. "It means Anya knows Clarke is not dead, we need to hurry." He send the horse into the woods and then he walked into the opposite direction as he said: "Let's hope they follow the horse." "And what do we do now?" Finn nearly shouted. "Now we run. " was the answer Lincoln gave them.

Clarke didn't have to be told twice. This was her second chance. She escaped, and now she had a chance to warn Bellamy. If she made it to camp, that is. Clarke was exhausted, but the thought of being able to save Bellamy and all the others was enough to keep her going. So he decided to trust Lincoln, and she ran. And as she ran all she could think was: I'm coming back, Bellamy.

* * *

**Sooo, that was chapter 3! Please review, reviews keep me motivated to update faster! :) I hope you all liked it! **


	4. The Trade

**Hey everyone, here is another update! It's a bit of a filler-up chapter, but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!**

* * *

Clarke was running as fast as she could, but no matter how much she wanted to survive, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. But she had no choice, she had to keep running if she ever wanted to see Bellamy again. So she just thought about him while running, pushing the thoughts about how tired she was out of her head.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she missed what Lincoln had said. But she did hear Finn say: "What is?" Clarke didn't know what Finn was asking but when she heard Lincoln say: "Some place they won't follow" she nearly smiled. Did that mean they would be save for a while? Could she rest for a moment? That would be great.

She got confused however when Lincoln stopped in front of what seemed to be a tunnel. Why wouldn't the grounders go in there? So she asked Lincoln: "Where does it lead?". "Everywhere," he said. Well that was not really a satisfying answer, Clarke thought. But then Lincoln continued and said something about a tunnel leading to their camp. That was all she wanted to hear. So when Lincoln said "GO!" she went in.

A few arrows seemed to be flying around their heads at first, but Lincoln had been right. They weren't following. As soon as she thought it was save she lowered her pace and eventually just stopped running. She needed to stop for a moment, she had to catch a breath.

* * *

Bellamy was standing in front of the drop ship when Octavia came running towards him. "I just heard Murphy has Jasper" she said. He didn't really want her to worry so he just said "Yeah" and then asked about if the work she was doing was done.

"WHAT? Bellamy my friend is in there with a killer! Of course O took it the wrong way and she got mad, he thought. He tried to explain that if no one was working they wouldn't be prepared for when the grounders came, but of course his little sister wasn't listening.

Instead, she started to yell at the closed door of the drop ship, in the hopes that Murphy would hear her. "MURPHY! If you ever touch Jasper, I swear to God you're dead!". She yelled. He tried to calm her down but it wasn't really working. He said: "Octavia, I've got this!" But she didn't believe him and was still really angry when she said: "Really? Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it!"

Well that had hurt a little. Did she really think he would just leave Jasper in there? As if on cue Raven came to update him about the situation. "Bellamy. You we're right. There is a loose panel in the back, if I can pop it we can get under the floor." That was great news. "Good. Do it." He told her.

He nearly laughed when he saw the look on O's face when she was apologizing to him as she realized he really was doing something about it. But then he realized O was also right. He should be doing more about it, he had to get it under control.

He tried talking some sense into Murphy one last time. "Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our food and ammo is in de drop ship, you're leaving us vulnerable for the grounders and I can't let that happen." He had no idea what he was going to do about it, but he just hoped that if he said that Murphy would understand that no one would survive like this.

But then Murphy replied. "Well in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now." He hated it that Murphy was right, but he had to do something. So he said: "Come on Murphy, you don't want to hurt Jasper, you wanna hurt me. " It was true. Jasper would not be in there if it wasn't for him.

So he did the only thing he could think of to save Jasper. He proposed a trade. Jasper for himself. He heard Octavia say "No", but he had to do this. "Bellamy if you do this, he'll kill you" Octavia said. It was probably true, but it was the only thing he could do. "If I don't, he'll kill Jasper."

Besides, he thought, this is what Clarke would do. She would sacrifice herself for her people. But Clarke was not here, so it came down to him. And he was ready to be the better person. He couldn't let Jasper die for his mistakes. So he told Murphy to open the door so he could walk in, and Jasper could be free.

And then the drop ship was no longer closed. "We'll find a way to get you out" Octavia said. "I can handle Murphy" he replied. But that was a lie. He had no idea what he was doing and what he was walking into. But he had to do it anyway. Not just for Jasper, but for Clarke. He had to do the right thing for once, because of her.

So he gave one last order to Octavia. "Get everyone back to work, the grounders are still coming, we need to be prepared." And then he walked into the drop ship. For a moment he was worried it'd all been for nothing because Murphy just stood there with Jasper, but then Murphy threw Jasper out and closed the door. He was almost relieved, whatever was gonna happen, it wouldn't be for nothing.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4 already! Please review, let me know what you think!**


	5. Am I Dying?

**Hey everyone! So here is another update, sorry it took so long (again). Enjoy!**

* * *

They had run so far into the tunnel that it was now completely dark, so they had to make a torch. When Lincoln finally managed to start the fire, Finn stated the obvious. "You were right, they didn't follow us." As a response, Lincoln finally decided to tell them why the grounders wouldn't follow.  
"Reapers use these tunnels." He said.

Well that was helpful, Clarke thought. Apparently Finn was thinking the same thing, because he asked: "What the hell is a reaper?"  
"Pray you never find out" Lincoln answered.

Okay, now it was not only a mystery, but also a little bit scary. Thanks for this information, Clarke thought.

When they were about to move further, Finn noticed that Lincoln was hit. Clarke looked up and saw the arrow sticking out of his back. "Here, let me help you with that" she said. While she was fixing him, Clarke thought this would be the ultimate moment to ask why he was helping them, so she asked. "Why are you helping us? " Unfortunately he didn't answer, not even when Finn mentioned Octavia. "Fine, don't tell us" she said, and she went back into doctor mode.

After she had taken the arrow out, Lincoln suddenly said: "What my people are doing to yours, is wrong." With that answer came so many more questions, Clarke thought. But she knew he wouldn't answer them, so she just went back to treating his wound.

After they had been walking for a while, they stopped, so Lincoln and Finn could look at the map in Lincoln's book to figure out which way to go.

Suddenly Clarke heard some noise in the distance.  
"What is that?" she asked.

And then Lincoln's answer confirmed her terrifying suspicion. "Reapers", he said, while quickly putting out their torch.

* * *

He couldn't believe Murphy was making him do this. He knew he wanted revenge, but this was sick. He had to tie the rope that Murphy would hang him with later, otherwise Octavia would think he was already dead. He couldn't do that to her.

So he started to tie the rope, after which Murphy let him talk for a while. "I'm fine" he said, "now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you." He hesitated for a while, but then added: "And tell Raven to hurry her ass up." She was the only one who could get him out of here, if she was too late, he would die.

Murphy obviously did not like what he was saying, because he said: "Okay, that's enough." And that was it. No more talking to his sister then, he thought.

After he finished tying the rope, Murphy made him hang it up, so it was ready to kill someone –him- with it. This dude really was sick.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "You want me to apologize? Fine, I am sorry!" Did he really just apologize to someone who was trying to kill him? But then again, he really was sorry about the whole Murphy-thing, that had been wrong. He should've listened to Clarke back then. But then Murphy answered. "You've got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt. And then, then I want you to die."

So Murphy finally said it. He was going to kill Bellamy. So this is it, he thought. This is how he would die. Not during an epic battle with the grounders, or by anything else this earth was challenging them with, but by the hand of a sick, revengeful teenager. Great, he thought, while looking at the rope that would kill him.

He was dragging a stool to where the rope was hanging. When Murphy told him "stand on it" he gave him an 'are you kidding me'-look, but he did it anyway. He had no choice. But when Murphy told him to put it over his head he had reached his limit and he snapped. "This is insane" he said.

He tried to explain about the grounders being the real enemy, but Murphy just fired his gun. "Put it over your head" Murphy said again. So he did. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're so brave, aren't you?" was Murphy seriously mocking him right now? Could this get any worse? "I mean, you just came in here, thinking you could turn this whole thing around. That you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you." Murphy continued.

And he was right. He did think that. But even now, when he was about to die, he did not regret his decision to switch places with Jasper. It was the right thing to do. And his friends really were trying to get him out, only Murphy did not know that.

"Well what are you thinking now Bellamy?" And then he started to pull up the rope, so it was choking Bellamy. Not enough to kill him, just enough to make him suffer and humiliate him.

"You know I got to hand it to you Bellamy," Murphy started talking again. "You've got them all fooled. They actually look up to you. Not as much as they look up to Clarke, but still. But we know the truth, Bellamy. You're a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me."

Was he ever going to get past that? He said he was sorry! But he had to buy himself more time so he decided to talk back to him. "I should've stopped them" he said.  
"well it's a little late for that now" Murphy answered.

He was right. It was probably too late to be sorry. But he had to at least try to talk him out of this.  
"Do you think they will just let you walk out of here?" And then Murphy said: "Well I think the princess is dead" He did not just say that, Bellamy thought. So this could get worse. He had to be reminded of Clarke being dead. But how dared Murphy say princess? That was what he called her. Hearing Murphy say it was just really, really wrong.

And then Murphy continued: "and I know the king is about to die, so who is really going to lead these people? Me." Was he kidding? He wanted to lead the 100? After everything he'd done he thought they would actually follow him? What a joke.

But then Murphy said he would have to kill Octavia. That was it, he could not do this. So he tried to kick him. But it was not working, since Murphy just pulled the rope up again. Then there was a sound from beneath the floor. Raven, he thought. But Murphy assumed it was Octavia and he started to shoot into the space under the floor. "No!" Bellamy screamed. Raven would not die for him, that was not right.

But he didn't have much time to think about that, because then Murphy kicked out the stool from beneath him, and he was being choked to death. He was fighting for his life with everything he had, but it just wasn't enough. And before everything went black, the last thing he thought was 'I'm sorry I can't protect them anymore princess, I'm sorry I failed.'

* * *

**So that was chapter 5! Please let me know what you think, I could use the support! :) Alsooo I have great news for all you Bellarke fans! Next chapter is the chapter Clarke makes it back to camp! Bellarke interaction coming! :) xx**


	6. Coming home with a BANG!

**AN: So, I know I suck for not updating. To be honest I kind of forgot about this story. I wasn't really happy with how it turned out and when I didn't really get that many reviews I kind of stopped caring about this story. But I finally decided that I wanted to finish it anyway, soooo, I'M BAAACKK BITCHESS!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground and Octavia was telling him to breathe. How was he still alive? It felt like a second chance. Maybe he had a chance to save camp after all. But first he would have to get rid of Murphy. That bastard nearly killed him. He was really angry now.

So he stood up, even though it hurt like hell. He would get him. Murphy would not get away with this. "Murphy! It's over, give it up!" He screamed as he climbed up the ladder. Of course that psycho blocked the hatch. Bellamy kept pushing against it anyway, knowing it wouldn't hold forever. "There is only one way out of here!" He screamed at Murphy. At least that was what he thought before suddenly there was an explosion.

* * *

They were running through the tunnels again, trying to find their way out. Lincoln had saved their lives again, by leading those reapers away. Finally they saw daylight and they ran out of those creepy tunnels. "This doesn't look right", said Finn. Really, Clarke thought, he is gonna worry about being in the wrong place after seeing whatever the hell it was they saw back in those tunnels?

"What the hell was that back there?" she wondered out loud. "Why would they keep them alive? God, the more we learn about this place the less we know." She said, pretty freaked out.

She snapped out of it when she saw Finn desperately trying to wash the blood of his hands. He had killed that reaper to save their lives, but she knew that must have been hard for him. After all, she had killed a man to escape and she felt terrible about it. So she tried to comfort Finn a little.

"He," she said, making him snap out of his trance, "he would have killed us. You did what you had to do." She hesitated before she added "We all have", thinking about the grounder she had killed.

But then Finn said something that surprised her a little. "I should have fought for you." I thought we were over this, she thought. So she said "Finn, don't…". But of course he wouldn't listen to that, so he continued: "Clarke, I love you. I'm in love with you." Crap, he said it. Why did he have to say it? She thought. She couldn't fall for this again, and surprisingly she found it easy not to. Too easy, she thought. Apparently her feelings for Finn really were gone. So she said: "You broke my heart, I'm sorry, I just can't."

She really thought that was why she didn't love him back. But then Finn said: "It's because of him, isn't it?" She froze. She knew who he meant, she just didn't want to admit it. So she played dumb. "Because of who?" "Bellamy." Still in denial, Clarke said: "No, of course not, we're co-leaders, that's all". Finn gave her a look. "Are you sure, Clarke?" "Absolutely" She said. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, Finn or herself. But either way it wasn't working. "I don't know." She then finally admitted. "Maybe it is. Because of him."

Finn wanted to say something, she could tell. But before he got the chance they heard an explosion. "It came from the camp" Finn said. Clarke panicked: "We're too late!" And then they ran towards the camp.

* * *

After the explosion Bellamy finally managed to open the hatch and get to the upper level of the drop ship. "Murphy!" he said. But Murphy was gone. That asshole had blown up the freaking wall of the drop ship and wasted all the gun powder! He ran towards the hole in the drop ship, Jasper right behind him.

"The guy knows how to make an exit", Jasper tried to joke. "Should we go after him?" Jasper asked as they watched Murphy run away. Bellamy wanted nothing more than to say yes, he wanted to kill that bastard himself. But he knew he couldn't. He was going to do it right this time. He didn't die today, even though the odds were against him. So if he made it out, who said Monty, Finn, and most importantly Clarke were not still alive?

If there was even the slightest chance that the princess was alive, he would find her. So he said: "No, the grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn and Monty. You and Raven were right, we don't abandon our own. "

He was making his way out of the drop ship to get the things they needed to go out there when Jasper said: "Bellamy, wait." He turned to face Jasper. "Look I just…" Jasper started. But then suddenly he was hugging him. Bellamy couldn't remember the last time anyone other than his sister had hugged him, so to say he was surprised was an understatement. "Thank you" Jasper continued. "A long way from whatever the hell you want." That is when Bellamy knew he made the right choice.

Then they heard Millers voice saying there was movement outside the walls. Were the grounders here already? Bellamy thought. He hurried his ass down the drop ship and ran towards the gate.

But when he got there Miller said: "Wait, hold your fire, it's Clarke and Finn, open the gate!"

He froze. She was alive. She was actually alive and here. And as he watched people opening the gate he wondered how he could've ever doubted his brave princess.

* * *

**Sooooo, I know I promised Clarke's return and bellarke interaction for this chapter, but this is kind of how it turned out. At least Clarke is back, so you'll know for sure that there will be bellarke interaction next chapter! (woop woop!) Let me know what you guys think, please review! And if you have any ideas, please let me know! I would love to hear them! xx**


	7. Happy endings don't exist Or do they?

**Hey guys! So I know it has been a while since I last updated, and I am sorry for that. I just couldn't find the inspiration and I didn't feel like writing this particular story anymore. But I also know how much it sucks to follow a story and not getting to know the ending. That is why I decided to give you guys one final update. It will end this story properly, but it also means I won't be writing about the season 1 finale. It also won't follow the show as closely as it did before. Anyway, I hope you guys like it in spite of all that! :) Oh, and I am probably going to write a new bellarke story soon, because I have had this great idea in my head for weeks now, so make sure to follow me! **

_Previously on We Are Grounders:  
__But when he got there Miller said: "Wait, hold your fire, it's Clarke and Finn, open the gate!"  
__He froze. She was alive. She was actually alive and here. And as he watched people opening the gate he wondered how he could've ever doubted his brave princess._

* * *

Bellamy stood frozen as the gate opened. What was he going to say? What was she going to say? What had happened to her? But all these questions left his mind as he saw a girl with beautiful blond hair running through the gates. All he could think about was how happy he was that she was here.  
He looked at Clarke, and he saw worry in her eyes. As soon as she had reached him she asked: "Hey, we heard an explosion, what happened?"  
"Murphy happened." He said.

He wanted to hug her then, but Jasper beat him to it. "Thank god you're alive" is what Jasper said. "Where is Monty?". At that question Clarke's face dropped. "Monty is gone?"

Bellamy wanted to fill her in on all that had happened since she was gone, but Finn started to speak.

Apparently, there was an unbeatable army of grounders coming for them, and according to Finn they had to run. Well that was not going to happen.

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming. This is our home now! We build this from nothing with our bare hands. Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground! The grounders think they can take that away? They think because we came from the sky, we don't belong here anymore. Well, I tell you what. We are on the ground now. Which means that We Are Grounders!"

As Clarke ran through the gate, the first person she saw was Bellamy. She made it back to him. They were not too late, the grounders were not there yet. Now she was listening to his speech about fighting the grounders. She had always known he was a great leader, but this, this was more than she'd ever expected from him. He really was good with speeches. She almost gave in to him. But she had seen the grounders, and staying here would end in their deaths. So she spoke.

"Bellamy is right. If we leave, we might never find a place as safe as this." She saw that Bellamy was happy she was agreeing with him. This made it extra hard to continue her speech. "And god knows, in this world, we might be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact, that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry. Now."

As she saw the members of the 100 going to their tents to pack their things, she turned around to face Bellamy. He had a disappointed look on his face.  
"Clarke, you're making a mistake." He said.

She had to stay strong now. They were not ready to fight.

"The decisions has been made, Bellamy."

"Crowds make bad decisions, just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right."

"I Am." She said.

I am. That was her answer. Bellamy couldn't believe that he got her back and that she was so scared that she would make this decision. What the hell had happened to her out there. He decided to just ask her.

"Clarke, what happened to you out there. Why are you so scared?"

"Grounders happened."

He couldn't help but chuckle. Her answer was as short as his was about the explosion.

"What is so funny?" She asked him.

"Nothing, it's just, I am glad you're back Clarke." She smiled at that.

"Do you really believe we can win this fight?" She asked him.

"I Do. You made it back from the grounders, didn't you? With someone like you by my side, I can do anything. I am not ready to leave this place, Clarke. This is our home."

"I made it back because of you." She said.

"What? How do you mean, I did not do anything. "

"I wanted to warn you so badly. I had to make it back. I couldn't… " she paused. "I couldn't die out there without you knowing."

"Without me knowing what?" he asked.

"You knowing that I care about you. So much, that I am willing to stay here. We'll fight. If you believe we can win, then I am with you."

He stared at her. Did that just come out of her mouth. She did not just say that. He looked her in the eyes and say that she was serious. He smiled then. He actually smiled.

"Well, princess, then I think I should tell you that I care about you too. So much, that I want to do this."

And with that, he crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with passion. He poured everything he was feeling at that moment into the kiss. She responded almost immediately, and smiled into the kiss. This is what she needed. This is what he needed. This is what they needed. All they needed was each other. Together they would face the threats that would come. They were a team. And together they would be able to handle anything. This, this was home. And it was worth fighting for.

**Soooo, that was it. This was the end. Please let me know what you think and review! :)**


End file.
